1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and a print control program.
2. Background Technology
There is a need for what is called high-speed printing, in which more printing is executed by a printer in less time. Included as one of the important elements for achieving high-speed printing is a reduction in the time required for transferring the necessary information to the printer (the transfer time). Compressing and reducing the amount of information being transferred is an effective manner of reducing the transfer time. There is, also, a known configuration in which image data in inputted from an input unit, a selection is made with a selector, depending on a signal inputted from the input unit, between either a lossless compression unit or a lossy selection unit, and image data that has been compressed by the selected compression unit is outputted from an output unit (see Patent Document 1).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-290389 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.